Reaching New Heights
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles attempts to overcome his fear of heights while accompanying David on a rock-wall climb. One-shot.


"Wow!" David said in amazement, as he read the sign. Before him was a ten-foot tall rock-climbing wall. The sign said that it was a "Test of strength and bravery." He watched as other families tackled the challenge together. "Can we go on it?"

Daphne smiled. "I'm afraid not. Not in this condition." She placed a hand on her stomach, where her second child was growing by the day. The purpose of this mall visit had been to look for the things they might need for this new addition.

David would not be deterred. "Come on, Dad!"

Niles looked at how high up it was. Just the sight of it made him nervous. "Um..." He could think of a dozen reasons to stay firmly on the ground. But David was such a fun-loving, adventurous kid. Niles was often frustrated by his inability to be the kind of father who could join in such activities. Martin participated as much as possible, but his age and bad hip often got in the way. David wouldn't be a little boy forever. Niles had to make these memories while he could. He swallowed hard, once again watching the adults climb. They were harnessed in. How bad could this actually be? After a moment's hesitation, Niles walked his son over to the line for prospective climbers.

David could barely stand still in his excitement. Daphne took advantage of her son's distraction. "You don't have to do this," she whispered to her husband.

"Look at him, he's so excited," Niles said. "I want David to have these memories, because I never got to. I just want to be a good father, Daphne."

She kissed him. "You already are a good father. You've got nothing to prove."

Niles was about to say something, but they'd reached the front of the line. It was too late to back out now; David had already told the worker that they were a party of two.

The worker, a college kid named Alec (at least,that's what his nametag said) looked Niles over. "Um, are you sure you want to do this? You look a little overdressed."

Niles was wearing his trademark suit and tie. He'd spent the day seeing patients, so he had to look professional. He nearly backed out. But when he saw the pleading in his son's eyes, he couldn't. "Sure." He took off his jacket and handed it to Daphne. "I'm ready to go!" He forced a smile.

"OK. Sign here." Alec handed Niles forms to fill out. "They're standard waivers, in case you get hurt or something."

"Um, does that happen often?" Niles asked. He laughed nervously.

Alec shrugged. "Just taking precautions."

Niles didn't find comfort in Alec's response. But before he knew what was happening, he was being strapped into a harness. David began climbing as soon as he was given permission. He was no stranger to climbing, having spent many hours on his school's monkey bars.

Niles watched from below. His son was clearly having the time of his life. "Come on, Dad!" David encouraged, when he realized his father was still on the ground.

Niles hesitantly reached for one of the holds. He managed to pull himself up. For one frightening instant, he could not find a place for his foot. Thankfully, he was able to get both feet off the ground and safely onto the wall. Then he looked up. It somehow seemed taller now than it had been before. A familiar sense of panic crept in. This fear of heights had been with him as long as he could remember. He remembered romantic nights spent on the roof of Frasier's old apartment building, when Daphne had comforted him during a panic attack after glancing at the pavement below.

This time, it was looking above that scared him. Sweat was pouring from his forehead, and his heart raced. He could feel Daphne's eyes on him, willing him to move. But he just couldn't. Though he was only a couple of feet off the ground, he was completely frozen.

Daphne's heart broke as she watched her husband struggle. She turned to Alec, beginning to panic a bit herself. "Can't you do something? Me husband clearly isn't ready for this."

"Well, we're really not supposed to get people down unless they're actually hurt," Alec replied.

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "Get him down. Now." Her tone left no room for argument. When it came to her family, she would do whatever was necessary to keep them safe.

Alec could tell she meant business. He quickly climbed next to where Niles was. Alec had never seen someone so nervous. He was certain this man would faint any second from hyperventilation. It took some doing, but Alec managed to pry Niles' hands free from the holds. Then he freed his feet. The harness prevented Niles from falling, and he was gently lowered back down to the ground.

By this time, David had already made it all the way up, and was just coming back down. "What happened?" he asked as he saw his father sweating and shaking.

Niles hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, David. I just couldn't do it. I tried, I really did."

Daphne caressed his cheek. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. We're so proud of you just for trying. Right, David?"

David nodded. "Sure. I think it's so cool that you even got up there! Most of my friends' dads wouldn't have done that!"

Niles let out a sigh of relief. "I guess I'll never be Superman." He chuckled.

David rolled his eyes. "Dad, Superman doesn't climb. He _flies_!"

Daphne smiled. Leave it to her son to correct his father's knowledge of comic-book heroes. "I think it's time we went home. I don't think I can stand much longer." Her back had been aching more and more lately as the pregnancy neared its end.

"My love, I'm so sorry." Niles hated the thought of what Daphne had to go through in order to bring this new life into the world. It made him love her even more than he would've thought possible.

"I'll be all right," Daphne said, kissing him.

Daphne's kiss momentarily made him forget his recent ordeal. "Thank you for getting me down. You probably saved my life!"

"Well, even Superman needs to be rescued once in a while," Daphne said with a smile.

"Sometimes I wish I could be braver. I'm supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around," Niles said. He couldn't quite look her in the eye.

"Darling, I love you. You don't need to be tough in order to be my hero. Believe me, you saved _my _life a long time ago." Daphne couldn't imagine where she would've ended up, if Niles hadn't swept her away from her wedding all those years ago. She glanced over at her son, who was now racing ahead of them toward the parking lot. David was their miracle, the baby who had once and for all proved that she and Niles belonged together.

Daphne placed her hand in Niles', and they began walking to where David stood, impatiently waiting for his parents to catch up. With each step, she was aware of the child she was carrying. She could hardly wait to meet him or her. She knew this child would be lucky, because he or she would be loved unconditionally by the entire Crane family. Daphne wondered what his or her personality would be like. Would this baby be a Moon, like David? Daphne took a deep breath, and at that instant, her powers kicked in. From some place in her heart that she could not explain, Daphne knew this baby would be different. That suited her just fine.

**The End**


End file.
